counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Irv1n3
Welcome Hi, welcome to CSWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Counter-strike.ico page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- J*Rod (Talk) 17:20, 2009 November 9 Thanks Thanks for the contribution. --StrikerBack 20:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey, Since you're the most active contributor other than myself, I was wondering if I could get your input on something. The other two Bureaucrats/Administrators seem to be inactive, and I was hoping to have them removed to make way for more active contributors in the future. Do you support this decision? --StrikerBack 16:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I have no objection to your purposal. It is a pity that there is so few contributors though. You do a great job, it might be necessary to advertise for the wiki to bring more people. --Irv1n3 20:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions I'm trying to get input from every active contributor on this wiki and I could use your help. We (the contributors) are debating on whether or not to add new features to the Counter-Strike Wiki. Please read the full blog post by clicking here, and then voice your opinions by voting where you oppose or support, in the comment section and be heard! Thank you. --Saytun 23:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC Map infobox Why are you making those changes to the image part of the map infoboxes? --StrikerBack 17:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Just a mistake. It could be good to have a "former official map" statut in the "mapoc" line of the template but I don't know how to change this thing. Irv1n3 21:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I just correct some to right writting of "br" but it seems that it make automatic things besides. Irv1n3 07:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :If you change from "mapoc" to "former official map", you must change all pages that use this template. You still want to do it? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 08:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No need to make this change. I'm going to be updating the map infobox soon so it's consistent with the rest of the infoboxes, and that option will be removed completely. --StrikerBack 09:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) CSX Thanks for uploading an Xbox icon and making the necessary changes. :) --StrikerBack 17:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks ! I tried to find the real CSX icon, but it's very similar to the CSCZ one (green instead of yellow). So I've backed on the Xbox icon, if you find something better, don't hesitate to change it :) Irv1n3 17:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Wikia is having some problems at the moment, but when they fix them, I'm going to upload a different Xbox icon to see how it looks. If it looks worse, I'll re-upload the original one. --StrikerBack 17:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I personally prefer the older one, but it's not a big issue in all cases ;) Irv1n3 19:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I find the icon easier to see with a black background as opposed to a white background, especially considering the wiki uses a white background. Also, in the near future, we may use the icons in other places on the wiki, and in those places, a white background wouldn't be very fitting. :P --StrikerBack 21:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sounds There's nothing necessarily wrong with them, they've simply never been allowed on the wiki. Do you think they should be, and if so, why? --StrikerBack 19:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Legality has never been an issue. Assuming it's fair use (which it is in this situation), sounds can be used just as images can. I've just never seen much of a point in them. --StrikerBack 20:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Office I noticed you undid my Office revision, so i just wanted to discus it and explain what I am trying to do. The way i see it at the moment CSGO should be the first information you see I reformatted Italy and i think it looks pretty nice. as far as mission overview its under hostage rescue so they are all currently the same. If it has changed in the past i am un aware, but i was simply clearing this out for a map space. Do you mind if i put it back? thanks -(Postal Premise ) I definantly dont want to lose any information, and as far as the new italy page goes the only thing i took out was the hostage senario description, which as faar as i know hasnt changed on any map in quite sometime. That was the same reasoning behind the office. On the other hand i do think if the maps have changed type at any point that should be in the development catagory. We may need to have this discusion on a nother page though. This development page was my initial idea but a few different people have had contributing ideas. You have put way more work in this than me to date, so best case i want something everyone can be happy with. -(Postal Premise ) Reply I have deleted some Unacceptable photos, I'm sorry for these bad photos.--User:Yong feng. Maps When you filled out the Terrorist and Counter-Terrorist section of the map template, were you using Counter-Strike (Xbox)? --Saytun 23:11, April 20, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks a ton actually! I was planning on doing that when I had the time, but you beat me to it :). Although, I think including "(CSX)", even if the map wasn't featured in CS: GO, would be a good idea. This would make a lot more sense to the people that haven't played, or even heard, of the original Xbox game (probably most of the wiki's visitors). Keep up the good work! --Saytun 23:40, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yes, adding "(CSGO)" to templates would be necessary too. I can do it, unless you insist :P --Saytun 00:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I'll let you sleep :D. And thank you for all your recent contributions to the wiki. --Saytun 00:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Images Where'd you find those "big" images of the CS:GO maps? --Saytun 20:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC) : No, no they're great. I actually thought you got them straight from the game :P --Saytun 20:11, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Operation Payback's faction Hi! Irv1n3, how you know the faction about the map Favela? I try to search in the steam workshop page but nothing about the faction is found.--Yong feng (talk) 22:24, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, ok, sorry but i dint have CS:GO.--Yong feng (talk) 11:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Regarding edits from a day ago I undo edits on wiki contributors that have not registered an account, this is supported since its not for sure if the information that user was adding was either correct or false. '--Dan67 11:09, May 15, 2013 (UTC)' Operation Phoenix logo Hi, it seems that you did make the logo for payback and bravo. But it now the time to make one for phoenix. I did try but fail because i don't have GO. So i did simply put "Phoenix" in the game sections of map infobox--'Yong Feng' ''(Reply←→ ) 16:19, February 22, 2014 (UTC) : I would love to do that but I'm not able to find a proper image source at the moment. Irv1n3 (talk) 17:59, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: And done! Irv1n3 (talk) 13:59, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Image format It's totally worth it. PNG images support transparency and looks nice even when resized to small pixels. For JPG, it will get blurry and hard to see. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 23:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Converting the image from JPG to PNG still matters about the quality. I have tested it and the quality is great. Maybe you should try it too. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 07:18, March 21, 2014 (UTC) I have done the experiment for so many times. Converting JPG to PNG is a way better and has better picture quality. It is not the same case as the MP3 and FLAC. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 23:30, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay, see it for yourself, you will see the second one will be more clear. File:Test.jpg|JPG Image File:Test.png|PNG Image Congratulation! Congratulation for being promoted as an admin! Hope you can be an active admin and give commitment to this Wiki! --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 23:36, April 23, 2014 (UTC)